


Fourth Dimensionally (#22 Dimensions)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [118]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian can't help himself some days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Dimensionally (#22 Dimensions)

“You’re just not thinking fourth dimensionally!” Ian said mostly to himself.

Charlie and Larry both froze mid-argument and turned to him.

“Did you just quote Back to the Future?” Charlie asked.

“Part three?” Larry added sounding scandalized.

Ian shrugged “It just always pops into my head when you two start going at it.”

Both professors straightened up looking offended.

“Well I’m not Marty.” Larry said quickly

Charlie snorted. “Yeah, well what about this?” Charlie expanded his equations with a couple of quick moves.

“Seventeen dimensions!” Larry squeaked. “How am I supposed to defend that? It’s so cluttered.”

Ian smiled.


End file.
